I Dream of Death!
by Kumi Uchiha
Summary: An Undertaker x Reader story. When a girl walks into a funeral parlor fresh out of college, she gets more that what she bargained for, in more ways than one! Set in modern times.
1. The Beginning

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello! I came up with the concept of this story by of course watching Black Butler and my favourite character being Undertaker! There needs to be more Undertaker x Reader fanfics, whether romantic or friendship base! I intend to give my readers a little bit of both! Also this is set during the modern days and I am mixing both the manga and anime universe! So many surprises await you! Forgive me if any of the characters seem slightly out of character. I hope you enjoy!

Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji characters belong to Yana Toboso and you belong to you silly!

**The Beginning**

_ looked at her map with the information on it, directing her to where she needed to go. She had just graduated from college with a degree in mortuary science and the career office said that this place may offer an apprenticeship that will entitle her to get her own funeral business later in life. As she navigated the streets of London, she started to think about how she came to enjoy the thought of death.

Years ago she went to the funeral of her grandmother who died of natural causes. But _ had always wondered how the mortician was able to keep her looking as if she was still alive and would wake up any second and give her one of her warm and welcoming hugs she used to give her. Granted it was make up that was hiding the unnatural paleness the skin gets when one is dead, and if she wanted to she could have gotten a normal job in cosmetology, that way when she was asked what she wanted to be when she grew up, she wouldn't be an outcast.

That was one problem she had, never having friends because people always thought she had an extremely weird and nasty obsession with the dead. Even all through her college career, she never went to social events and when she was seen walking to the college's well known cadaver lab, she heard people whispering in the halls saying how she loves dissecting the body and how she would dissect you if she heard you. Those cruel comments would have brought tears to her eyes in high school, as they once did, but over time she got used to it and learned to ignore it.

_ sighed as she shook her head to clear the thoughts of her lonely past as she came to a stop in front of a darkened storefront with a large sign with a skull adorning it that says Undertaker. She double checked the directions on her map and confirmed that this was the place.

She walked inside and found it to be dark and dusty, as if this place had been abandoned. Only a few candles were lit, the wax running down the old white candles. Various sized coffins were lining the walls, with a few on the floor.

"Geeze, this place can use an upgrade." _ said to no one particular. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out.

At that moment she heard creaking behind her. She may have been working with dead bodies and stuff hands on for a couple years now but still the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw shining yellow/green eyes staring back out at her from inside a coffin that was leaning against the wall.

The man walked out of the coffin and started laughing as _ recovered from her momentary fright.

"Oh that was hysterical! You should have seen the look on your face!" he said while still giggling. "So what brings you to my shop?" the man asked her.

_ stared at him for a second. He was dressed in all black, including a weird looking hat that adorned his head, with a gray sash like fabric draping over his tall frame with equally long silver hair that _ was tempted to touch, his bangs covered half his face so she didn't know how to read his emotions. She then saw a glimmer of silver hanging near his hips. Lastly, she saw the odd scar crossing his face, another one on his thin neck and a small one on his pinky. She wondered how he got those. Maybe if she was lucky, she would find out someday.

"Oh yes, my name is _ and I came here asking if you are interested in taking on an apprentice? I have just graduated from college with a bachelor degree in mortuary science and I need to be an apprentice to a full fledge mortician to become a full fledge mortician myself. It has been my dream to be what you are for a long time." She explained to him.

He put his finger to his lips and thought for a moment. "Hmm I guess I could use a bit of help. I have been getting quite a bit of clients lately, you know, with the huge amount of deaths. Yeah I guess I can take on an apprentice." He said with a smile adorning his hidden face. "Be back here at 7am sharp, I have some things I want to cover before putting you to work." He said with a now slightly serious tone of voice.

_ nodded her head in understanding, shook his hand, thanked him and headed out the door. As she walked back to her apartment that she had bought with her savings, she smiled. Already she had found a job in her field. Everything seemed to be going her way.

When _ came home, she ate dinner, showered and got ready for bed. She giggled as she got excited again for what the next day will bring. She fell asleep soon after, her dreams containing the very person she just met.

_**Authors Note:**_ So what did you think about the first chapter? Please leave a review! Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated! Look forward to Chapter 2 soon!


	2. The First Days- Cleaning

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry it's been so long! I hope you didn't think I was going to NOT update this story. This chapter has been finished sense the beginning of July, but I was having internet problems. Now that, that's over I should be updating pretty regularly until I deem the story finished! Anyways please do enjoy the long awaited Chapter 2!

**The First Days- Cleaning**

_ woke up just as her alarm clock rang at 6am. She happily walked to the bathroom, washed up, lotioned her skin, dressed, and brushed her h/l, h/c hair. Then she went down the hall and had a small breakfast. When she was done, she put the dirty dishes in the sink, gathered her purse and keys and headed out the door. Luckily the funeral parlor was not too far from her home so she can walk there easily. She made it there with a few minutes to spare. She opened the door.

"Hello again Undertaker! It's me, _." She called out. At that moment he came out from behind a door to the front room. "So you were serious." He said slightly astonished, but he still smiled at her. He had never met a person yet who was so interested in his profession.

"Of course I was, when it comes down to my career, I don't kid sir." She said. "So what will be doing today?" She asked him.

"Well I was thinking about what you said yesterday when you came. You were right, this place does need to be updated and probably cleaned too. So for now, I want you to clean this place up to the best of your ability." He said.

_ looked down sadly as he handed her a newly bought duster, broom, cleaners, bucket and mop. She thought she would be doing what she loved right away but guess she was wrong.

Undertaker saw her sad face as she started sweeping the dusty floor. This usually wasn't the way he acted so just before he disappeared to the back room he got her attention. "Don't worry _, as soon as your done cleaning I will teach you how to properly dress a corpse for viewing. I just want you to get familiar where things are and the rooms around here. Oh and before I forget, around noon you can stop and come to the kitchen in my home upstairs for some tea and cookies." He said while smiling sweetly at her. This seemed to cheer her up a bit and seemingly sped up her cleaning. He shook his head as he went to the back room where he put bodies in the crematorium. "There is something about that girl that I am liking." He said as he shoved a body in the furnace and watched it burn.

A few hours later _ had gotten the front lobby cleaned and organized as best she could. No longer was there a coating of dust and dirt on the floor, no more cobwebs in corners and on the ceiling. There was so many spiders she came across and killed that she kept looking over her shoulder paranoid that one was on her body. She went outside, cleaned the clearly dated sign, as it had a few chips and cracks, and cleaned it. Next she had cleaned the windows and opened them to let in some fresh air, same with the door. People walked by and peered inside as _ was polishing off the wooden coffins that were shown in the lobby. They thought it was weird and creepy that such a young girl was working there. When she turned and looked at them, they were startled and started running. _ giggled at the sight.

"Wow, not even a full day working here and your already scaring people off!" Undertaker said from behind her. _ jumped out of her skin again and screamed. He laughed loudly at her reaction till the point the front sign fell off and hit the ground. Now she knew why the sign was in the state it was, his boisterous laugh!

"Yes and I wasn't even meaning too. They were just burrowing holes into the back of my head because they were staring at me for so long." She said as she composed herself, but was still giggling a bit from the memory of those people running off. "So what do you think so far Undertaker? I'm not done with this room yet, but almost, I should be done by lunch. But I do think I'll need help lining these coffins up against the wall. We certainly don't want anyone tripping over these and directly dying in your shop." _ said while smiling innocently.

He nodded at her, "Oh I love it, it looks so much better than before already and of course I'll help you. Can't very well let you lift these heavy things by yourself." He said as he then helped her lift them up and line them up vertically against the two bare walls. When they were done Undertaker disappeared in the room next door again while _ cleaned the shelves and the things on it behind the front desk and under the windows. She then mopped up the floor, and put up a wet floor sign after. Lastly she opened the old styled cash register to count the money and was surprised to find no money inside of it. She closed it and went to the room Undertaker was in. "Uh Undertaker, sorry for disturbing you during your work, but there is no money in the cash register." She stated. He looked up from a body he was currently examining and looked at her. "Oh yes I know, sometimes if customers give me a good laugh I don't charge them. I don't care for the queen's coins, but if they cannot give me a good laugh than I have no choice but to charge them in actual money. Rest assured if you need the money, feel free to charge customers, I have no use for it. Just make sure you charge them fairly. We want them to come back when it is time for them to make plans for themselves." He winked at her while smiling at her dumbfounded facial expression as he explained.

Kumi knew how much a funeral was going for these days and she couldn't believe what she was hearing! If she played her cards right, she could get rid of her school loans with just a couple of people paying.

Without trying to stop herself, she ran over to Undertaker and gave him a tight hug, whispering a thank you into his warm chest. He just stood there, unable to hug her back because he had just been messing with a dead body and didn't get to wash his hands yet.

"You have no idea how much that means to me! That would free me from my college debt which I had no idea how I was going to pay back!" She said while looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "You had just met me, but you have already been so kind to me. Thank you so much!"

She finally let go and let him wash his hands after he put the body back in the fridge to be finished later. "Well after all this excitement, why don't you close up the shop for lunch and we'll go upstairs." He said to her. She nodded, closed the door, windows and flipped the open sign to closed and followed behind Undertaker who was ruffling up her h/l, h/c like a child saying how good she did cleaning up the lobby. She smiled as she followed him to his humble kitchen.

It was a small kitchen with simple things in it. It was the first room you walked into when you entered his house. In the middle was a small square table with two chairs, perfect for the two of them. _ was expecting his house to be a tiny bit messier than his work space down stairs but was unnaturally cleaner! There wasn't any dirty dishes in the sink, the pots and pans were hung neatly on one side of the wall, and the spice rack was organized too except for the cinnamon spice which was still on the counter, recently used.

Undertaker went into a cabinet, he took out a glass canister that had a variety of tea bags. He then pulled out a chair for _ and she sat down in it and put the glass container in front of her. "Please choose which ever flavor you want." He said as he took out a tea pot, put some water in it and set it on the stove to heat up. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he took out two beakers, two spoons and brought over the sugar bowl. He saw _'s confused look. "Don't worry, they were washed out good." He laughed. _ laughed back nervously, unsure of what to say.

A few minutes later the teapot whistled and Undertaker took it off the stove. He poured her some water in her beaker then poured some in his. _ had picked a peppermint tea bag and set it in the hot water, then took the sugar bowl and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar in. As she drank her hot tea, Undertaker then took a jar that looked an awful lot like cremation jars. He opened it and _ was surprised to see bone shaped cookies. She looked at them confused. "Are those dog treats?" "Trust me, try one!" he said to her. She picked one up and bit into it. Immediately her mouth was flooded with the taste of cinnamon and sugar, but also had a light buttery taste. "Wow, these are delicious! Do you make these yourself?" she asked while stuffing another in her mouth. "Yup and those were made just this morning." He said just before putting one in his mouth.

An hour later they both came back down stairs with renewed energy. _ flipped the sign back from closed to open again. Then she went to the two viewing rooms. The floor was covered in a neutral colored rug that was faded a little. She saw a few vases filled with long dead flowers in them, _ picked them all up and threw them in the trash. Then she took all the vases to the sink in the dissection room and cleaned them out. She then got her purse and told Undertaker she was going to get a few more things and that she would be right back.

_ went all the way back home to get her car, then went to the nearest store where she could buy a vacuum. After she found one she liked and bought it along with some rug cleaner and air fresheners, she went to a florist shop and bought a couple bouquets of flowers. After she was done shopping she headed back to the shop. When she got back, she dragged the vacuum in, took it out the box and started vacuuming the floors of the two adjacent viewing rooms. It didn't take long and when finished, the rug looked a lot better. She then put new flowers in the vases and put them back. She cleaned the windows in those rooms, took down the curtains and sense Undertaker didn't have his own washer and dryer, he said he washes everything by hand and hangs them out to dry, she put the curtains in her car to be washed at her house.

"Once I start making money here, half will go to paying off my school loans, the other half will go into upgrading the shop." She said while talking to Undertaker as she sprayed some air freshener. "First things first, we should probably replace this rug, it's really old, like maybe a century." Undertaker giggled a little at that statement. "I cleaned it as best I could but I think it has had its day." He nodded in agreement. "Then I was thinking for the lobby, we could get shelves and put the coffins on them so they can be horizontal." "Yeah I wanted to do that for years, just never having any time." He said. "Well those we can start with maybe even as soon as tomorrow, you know, if someone just so happens to die!" She said, making them both laugh.

"Well thank you for cleaning and helping out today, you did a VERY good job. Please come back tomorrow and I can teach you the basics of preparing a body for viewing." He said as he kissed her on her forehead. _ blushed at the random moment of affection, but she said nothing about it. She waved back to him as she drove off to her home.

When she got home a few minutes later she took the dirty curtains out of her cars, put them in the washer machine. Then she went back out to clean out the dust in her car now on her seats. After she cooked dinner, (your favorite food). When the laundry was done, she put it in the dryer. When _ deemed the hot water back to normal temperature, as it was before the washer was on, she got in the shower. As the water cascaded off her body _ thought about the kiss. It was so quick but something about it made her heart flutter. His lips were so hot against her skin. She wanted more!

Soon she got out the shower, got in her pajamas and went to bed. Giving her exhausted body a well-deserved rest.

**_Authors Note:_** So what did you think about this chapter? I know it's a bit long and uneventful but I wanted it to be extra-long sense you guys had to wait extra-long for me to upload it. Again please, if you have and tips or critiques or even nice comments, don't be afraid to say something! Anyways see you in Chapter 3!


	3. The Fun Begins

**_Authors Note:_** Well this is the day where you will be working very hands on. It's pretty funny. Also meeting some very special guests too! *wink* Hope you enjoy.

**The Fun Begins**

As soon as _ woke up she drove to the funeral parlor with the cleaned curtains. When she arrived she saw that the police and ambulance was there. 'Guess someone was killed and they are just dropping off the body to Undertaker for preparation.' _ thought to herself. She then parked her car a few feet away and walked inside. She heard Undertaker's loud laugh inside the office as she put the curtains back up. Hearing his laugh made _ giggle too. When she was done, she just waited at the front desk in the lobby. They came out a few minutes later, Undertaker towering over the two police men and an EMT. Undertaker winked at her "Time to get to work my dear. We have a new guest!" He says just as the EMT and a police man bring a dead person in a black body bag on a gurney. _ followed Undertaker and the two men into the dissection room and Undertaker helped move the body from the gurney to the lab table.

As soon as the men left and drove off Undertaker turned to _ and smiled like an insane man would. "I swear _ you are going to love this!" He said to her as he seemingly skipped down the hall. She shook her head smiling as she followed after. She then washed her hands and stood next to Undertaker as he started to unzip the body bag. When they finally got the bag off they both had a first-hand look at the body. It was a man, about 38, and his cause of death seemed to be of internal bleeding, as evident by the nasty looking bruises that had formed on his pale skin on the left side of his body.

"It looks as if he was hit with something pretty hard." _ said. "Yes, it was a hit and run, obviously a fatal one. The police told me he was on his bicycle riding in the early morning when someone speeding ran into him. They're still looking for the person who did it. He had a family and they will be here to ask of the funeral arrangements. Guess they will be your first customers!" He said to her. "So sense we have no idea what they want to do with him, we are just prepping him today. So go get the hose and soap, we need to wash him." _ nodded and went to the wall to get the soap, a sponge and then she unraveled the hose and brought it over to the table. She then turned it on and rinsed off the body. Then she lathered up the sponge with the soap and started washing down the dead man. She blushed when she got down to the groin area and looked away, even looking away from Undertaker. The embarrassment was just too much. When she was done washing the front. They flipped the man over again and _ repeated the process, even blushing once more when she got to the butt.

"Well I now know that should I ever need a serious washing, you're the girl to do it! There is not a spec of dirt left on him." Undertaker teased as they dried the man off together and then put him in the freezer room, which at the moment was empty of bodies.

_ and Undertaker then washed their hands once again. Undertaker said he would disinfect the room and told her to wait out front. She did as she was told and a few minutes later a child came in with a raven haired butler. "Hello there." She said a tiny bit too cheerfully. "What can I do for you two?" She asked them politely.

"I'd like to speak to Undertaker. Who are you?" He demanded. "Well I am his assistant. Who are you?" _ asked back, a little ticked with his attitude. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis!" He said to her.

"Wow in this day and age I didn't know Earls still existed, much less a kid. What, did you come from the Victorian era?" she teased. "Well how could I expect a commoner to know?" He snapped back.

That last statement from this Ciel Phantomhive made _ break her composure, she walked up to him and was about to slap some sense into him when someone grabbed her hand. She looked back and saw the butler named Sebastian behind her.

"Please excuse my master, he's just irritated that the case he's trying to solve is coming up with no leads." Sebastian said with a bow. _ narrowed her eyes at Ciel and then turned to Sebastian and spoke, "Then tell your master", she said master with venom, "to watch his mouth!" Sebastian just nodded as she walked off to get Undertaker, leaving Sebastian smirking and Ciel glaring at her retreating form.

_ walked into the room Undertaker was in, mumbling angrily to herself. "Hey Undertaker, there is a little kid here with a smart mouth by the name of Ciel Phantomhive. He's really irritating me." She said angrily. "Yes I know, I heard the commotion from all the way back here. Gave me a good laugh too. But they probably want to know about something, so I'll take care of this one. Why don't you take an early lunch and get your mind off of him? Besides, I really love it when you smile, you look much more beautiful." He said to her, taking his hand and rubbing _ cheek gently. _ smiled, blushed and walked away back to the front. She grabbed her purse behind the desk in a drawer and walked out the door shutting it with a bang.

_ walked down the street to a little café she saw when she was looking for the funeral parlor on her first day. She walked in and got two sandwiches, one for herself and one for Undertaker, and some tea. After she wondered around for a bit, picking up a few things for herself and the shop. After all, shopping did make her feel better.

An hour later she came back and happily found Ciel gone. She shut the door behind her and dropped the bags on the floor. "Hey Undertaker, I'm back!"_ said. But no answer. She thought that was strange, she then looked in every room and in every coffin, but no Undertaker. Then she thought to look in his house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door, the door slightly opened. "Hello, Undertaker? It's just me." She said looking around. Again, no answer. _ dared explore the rest of his house, she never went past his kitchen or bathroom when he was here. So nervously, she looked into his pantry, the bathroom, the living room, and then she stood outside the door of his bedroom. She hesitated but then gathered all her courage and opened the door. Nothing inside but a big bed shaped like a coffin and a dresser. _ laughed. 'That's just like him to have a bed like that.'

Just then a bright light appeared and _ ran out of the room. But curiosity got the best of her and she peaked. The light faded and out came Undertaker with a grey/black book in his hand. He looked at it sadly and put it in his dresser. _ thought it was a great time to leave and so she did, descending the steps silently but quickly. And not a moment too soon because a few seconds later Undertaker appeared. "Oh hello there _, I didn't realize you were back yet." He said smiling at her innocently. "Yes I just got here. I went shopping for a little. It's the best therapy for me. I also had lunch and I brought you a sandwich, I didn't know what kind you like, so I hope you like this kind." She said answering back. He thanked her and walked to his office to check over the schedule of people coming to meet with him for funeral preparations and eat. _ eyed him suspiciously as he left. 'What is he, and what is that book?'

**_Authors Note:_** Oooo cliffhanger! Don't get mad at me please haha! Explanations will happen in future chapters, but I promise, the answer will become clear. See ya next chapter! Oh and don't forget to comment! I love comments!


	4. Moonlight Night

**_Authors Note:_** Hello! Kumi here! I know long time no see *cowers* Don't hit me, I didn't mean to leave you guys for so long! Office 2013 wasn't (and still isn't) working on my and if I did it at the library computers I would feel rushed. So I waited until I had more free time on a public computer (aka school computers) and this is that time. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Moonlight Night

Six months went by sense that strange incident when Undertaker came from the light. (Y/n) gradually put it at the back of her mind because she did not know how to bring up the subject without possibly making him mad. So she just continued working, flirting with Undertaker and fighting with Ciel.

One day, about a week from her favorite holiday, Halloween, they were at the cemetery at a "guests" funeral they had finished up, watching the sad people at a distance when (y/n) had an idea.

"Hey Undertaker?" she whispered. "My favorite holiday is coming up and I was wondering if we could do something scary for the kids in the city. How about a haunted tour through the cemetery at night? I know you have a vintage horse drawn funeral carriage that we can transport the kids and their families to the cemetery in. So what do you think?" she asked.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea and I would get quite a lot of laughs out of it. So yeah! You can be my little corpse bride!" he teased giggling a bit, which caused (y/n) to blush bright red.

So when the funeral was over and they made their way back to the shop, (y/n) started right away on the flyers she was going to put up all over the city. A few weeks ago she had gotten Undertaker a computer and a printer and all the essentials with the money she made. When she was done she showed it to Undertaker who approved and she was on her way all across the city. When she was done (y/n) was so excited she almost couldn't hold it in!

During the entire week she prepared the shop with Halloween decorations and fake webs, both inside and outside, bought tons of candy. Helped Undertaker shine up the old carriage and rent two horses from a local farm (and cleaned them up too, as well as dress them up). By the time Halloween came, everything was ready.

Around 7pm (y/n) came into the shop with her costume in hand and made her way up to Undertaker's house. He greeted her in the kitchen with a very large death scythe with a scull at the end of it, in hand.

"Wow that's huge! It looks so real!" (y/n) said astonished.

"Be careful not to touch it (y/n), I don't want you getting hurt." He said while snickering under his breath.

(Y/n) nodded as Undertaker took some make up to fix up (y/n) face for her costume and then he slightly messed up her hair. After which she went to his bathroom to change into her costume. Sense he called her his corpse bride the week before she decided that's exactly what she was going to be! Her wedding dress was ripped and bloodied in places as was her veil.

When she walked out of his bathroom and Undertaker saw her in the costume (she kept it as a surprise), he just stared at her in awe.

'Wow she is so beautiful!' he thought as she smiled at him.

(Y/n) walked up to him and hugged him.

"Just as you wanted last week, I'll be your little corpse bride. Come on let's get the candy ready for the children and on our way to the cemetery. Oh almost forgot!" she said as she rummaged through a bag and got out a bouquet of black roses. "Can't be a bride if I don't have this haha!" she laughed.

Undertaker just smiled and nodded as they both headed back downstairs where a whole crowd of kids and adults alike where standing there looking nervous, well except for Ciel and Sebastian that is.

Sebastian had devil horns coming out of his head, fangs and magenta "contacts", which she found when she looked into them, were very hypnotizing! Ciel on the other hand was a black cat with cute little ears sticking out.

"Aww what a total cutie pie you are Ciel!" (y/n) teased him which caused several people to look their way and laugh, Undertaker and Sebastian to snicker under their breaths and Ciel to look away from (y/n) blushing while promising to himself that he'll get Sebastian back for forcing him to wear that costume.

"The young master and I decided to participate in the cemetery tour because the Undertaker sent us and invitation and he is our collogue." Sebastian explained to (y/n) before she even had the chance to ask. She just nodded.

After everyone calmed down Undertaker and (y/n) lead everyone to the funeral carriage and drove them to cemetery. When they got to their destination after a few minutes (y/n) hopped off her seat and got out two lanterns (she had bought some old fashioned oil lanterns to add to the scary ambiance), one for herself and one for Undertaker. They had everyone get into the line, Undertaker at the beginning and (y/n) bringing up the rear.

(Y/n) looked around as Undertaker lead the group among the many rows of tombstone of those long deceased. It was a cloudy night but no rain, and (y/n) can see that the full moon wanted to come out to light up the place but kept being obscured by the clouds.

All of a sudden (y/n) felt as if she was doused in a bucket of ice cold water. It made her hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her and it was no one, just some dry leaves blowing in the wind. Still as she kept walking she couldn't help the feeling of being watched. But as the co-host of this event, the event she suggested, she didn't want to be the first person to freak out, and then the whole thing would be ruined. But soon she couldn't help her fear and she yelled up to Undertaker who was rambling on a person he had helped prepare for a funeral.

"Um Undertaker, I think it's about time we turn back." She said while looking around in the darkness nervously. The way (y/n)'s face looked made some people look around too and get scared. Sebastian, Ciel and Undertaker all smiled as the moon had decided to come out. The eerie lighting made everything clear. All around were pale forms of ghosts walking and staring at the living people. Everyone could see it and soon everyone panicked and ran back toward the carriage to safety, some people running into the spirits.

"Oh my gosh! That's why I was feeling the way I did! I was walking right through them!" (y/n) cried. She ran to Undertaker who held her protectively in his arms. As she put her head on his chest she felt the vibration in his body from giggling.

"Don't worry. They will not hurt you, not anyone else." He said as he looked at both Sebastian and Ciel and nodded as they silently agreed not to tell her just yet of their little secrets.

"But they are all thinking that you look beautiful in the moonlight (y/n)."

(Y/n) looked up at him with glistening eyes and then looked around and said a "Thank you" to all the spirits around them before walking back to the carriage where everyone was waiting.

When they got back everyone said their goodbyes and that they enjoyed the good scare and the special effects. This made Undertaker laugh hysterically.

(Y/n) was thinking that she had a great time too even though she too was scared out of her wits a little.

**_Authors Note:_** So how did you like this one? Did you get the reference of the chapter title? Moonlight Knight from Sailor Moon! Though it has nothing to do with that type of Moonlight Knight haha! Halloween is my favourite holiday and I really enjoyed writing this chapter too. Anyways hope to see ya next chapter!


	5. Romance Blossoms

**_Authors Note:_** This is a fun and cute chapter so enjoy!

**Romance Blossoms**

A few days after Halloween, (y/n) was working on numerous bodies with Undertaker. There was a string of odd murders going around. The killer was going after random people, with no connection to each other or similarities. Just the MO was the same, torture. The killer makes a painful but not fatal wound, just enough to stop the victim from escaping, then slowly killing the victim in a sadistic manner. (Y/n) did not like the feeling she got from working on these bodies and to make things worse, the killer was still at large!

By the time (y/n) and Undertaker was done with everyone, it was well past midnight. (Y/n) was getting ready to leave but Undertaker snatched her purse.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Oh no, after doing all those bodies, you are not walking home at this time of night! You're staying here with me tonight!" Undertaker said as he guided her upstairs after locking the door.

"But I have nothing to wear or even to brush my teeth with." She protested.

Undertaker then went to the bathroom and took out a brand new tooth brush out of the cupboard and set it on the sink. Then he went to the bedroom closet and took out one of his robes and gave it to her.

" I know it'll be a little big, but it's better than your birthday suit." He said as he giggled, "Oh and you can sleep on my bed; it'll fit both of us comfortably."

(Y/n) blushed as she walked to the bathroom, took off her stinky, dead body smelling, clothes and got in the shower. Ten minutes later she got out, dried herself, brushed her teeth and slipped her body into Undertaker's robe. It was ultra-baggy on her, just like he said. It was almost like a black wedding dress as it was so long, (y/n) had to hold it up with her sleeve covered hands whenever she took a step. But the best parts were, it was super comfy and warm, but most of all, it smelled like Undertaker! (Y/n) clutched the collar and took a big whiff. It was intoxicating! The smell was a combination of the smell of his bone cookies and his manly scent.

After (y/n) had her fill of his smell, for now, she left the bathroom. She walked into Undertaker's room where he was waiting. (Y/n) saw him look and blush. (Y/n) giggled.

"No wonder you always wear these robes, they are super comfy!" (Y/n) teased.

You can keep it if you want." He said to her as he was gathering things for him to wear after his shower. "You look absolutely adorable in it anyways."

After he disappeared into the bathroom (y/n) got into his bed, which was warm, put her head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

A few hours later (y/n) woke up. At first she thought that she was in her own bed, but when she turned over, she was met with the most oh-so-lovable sleeping face of Undertaker. She stared at him while he slept. He breathed evenly, not even snoring, which she was thankful for. His long silver hair cascaded over the black pillows and blankets and was surrounding him almost like a silver halo. Undertaker was so stunningly beautiful; he made (y/n) want to confess her love to him and kiss him. But she wouldn't dare wake him up to bring up that little subject, she had made a personal promise to tell him sometime when he was awake and when the time was right. But she was sure she might be able to steal one little kiss from him while he was sleeping, he'd never find out.

So she mustered up all her courage and kissed him on the lips. (Y/n) anticipated his lips to be soft, but what she didn't anticipate was Undertaker's arms to wrap around her body and pull her more into the kiss. At that moment (y/n) opened her eyes and was met with the most beautiful green/yellow eyes! (Y/n) broke the kiss off then.

"Wow…..that was amazing!" (Y/n) said before she could stop herself. "Oh I mean I am so sorry for that!" She blushed as she turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but Undertaker wasn't having it, he wanted answers.

"Don't worry, just tell me why you kissed me and I'll forgive you." He whispered in her ear.

(Y/n) sat up and mumbled "I love you" under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He said as he lifted her chin up to force her to look him in his eyes.

"B-because I love you Undertaker!" She said as she teared up a little. He saw that and wiped her tears away.

"The feeling is mutual." He said just before kissing her. After which Undertaker clutched (y/n) close to his chest, while rubbing her head, his fingers flowing through her soft hair, soothing her back to sleep.

**_Authors Note: _**So this was finally the chapter where you and him confess your love for each other. I am currently debating on whether or not to include a lemon or two sometime in the story. As that means bumping the story rating up to M and finding someone else to write the lemon as I am a terrible lemon writer! So if anyone is interested, message me and give me a small sample. Might do a contest if that doesn't work…..maybe. And of course the writer will get recognition for that part and a big thank you! Anyways see you next chapter!


End file.
